


A Very Cannonical Celebration

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cake, Cigarettes, Cigars, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, POV Third Pereson, Parody, Parties, Slapstick, Vore (?), cannons, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Requested by Barbacar. Takes place immediately after Super Mario 64. Mario has saved the day, and he and Peach decide to celebrate, but how? With cannons and cake, of course! (One-shot, unrelated to the Barbacar Princess Trilogy)





	A Very Cannonical Celebration

"Mario!" Princess Peach Toadstool cried, "the power of the stars is returned to the castle..." she looked up at the castle thoughtfully, "...and it's all thanks to you! Thank you, Mario! We have to do something special for you..." Leaning down, she kissed him on the nose.

Mario gleefully spun around and did a peace sign."Here we go!" he exclaimed.

"Listen, everybody, let's bake a delicious cake...for Mario..." as everyone headed into the castle, Mario got distracted for a moment and looked up into the sky and watched some birds fly overhead. "Mario!" she called. Remembering he was supposed to follow, he did.

* * *

Three hours later, the cake was finished: its layers were towered so high, it could barely fit through the door. Mario's jaw dropped at the sight of it. Already he was trying to figure out how he would finish it.

Then he knew: he decided that he and the princess should throw a big party, for everyone to celebrate!

* * *

And so they did. Everyone was there: Toads, Yoshis, penguins, and even Lakitu was there to hold the camera for everyone the whole time. Mario was the center of attention, of course: he was being congratulated and thanked by all the guests.

_BANG!_

The doors slammed open. Everyone turned to see Peach with a big, celebratory cigar in her mouth.

"Alright, everyone! It's time for the grand finale to our celebration! We'll shoot Mario out of our Celebration Cannon, to celebrate all the cannons he was shot out of on his adventure!" she announced.

A big pink and gold cannon was promptly rolled to the center of the courtyard.

"Woo-hoo! Let'sa go!" With the toads' help, Mario was lobbed into the cannon. Peach lit the fuse with her cigar.

"FIRE!" Peach yelled, covering her ears.

"YAHOOOOO!" Mario was shot as a twinkle, so far into the sky, Peach had to shade her face with her hand to see him.

Everyone below cheered and waved goodbye as their hero flew away.

Soaring through the air, he could see all the worlds he visited during his adventure. Wow. He sure did travel far to save the day this time. He could see the Bob-Omb Battlefield, Whomp's Battle Fortress, Big Boo's Haunt...hey! Mario could even see his house from here!

By the time he could see Snowman's Land, he realized he'd been flying for a very long time. There hadn't been any change in his gravity; he got very confused.

"Helloo...? Is anyone going to get'a Mario down from here?" he wondered.

* * *

Before he knew it, he was in space, and still going. Boy, that cannon was strong.

It was at a rapid pace he was flying towards a giant space woman that looked a lot like Peach, but she wasn't: her dress was blue, and her hair covered half her face. Lighting a giant golden cigarette holder against the sun, Mario realized he was flying straight towards her mouth.

"Uh-oh..."

"(GULP!)"

Blinking, the giant woman just stood there.

 _Strange, bugs don't usually appear in space..._ she thought.

"Oh well," she shrugged. Taking a drag of the cigarette, she blew Mario in a giant fireball back to the earth.

"WAH-HAH-HOOO!" Mario cheered.

Landing on his feet, he watched the other fireballs fall like meteors to the ground around him.

What a great way to end a celebration, he thought as he took another slice of cake to finish from his hammerspace inventory, a meteor shower, just for me.

**THE END.**


End file.
